Development of intelligent devices has brought much convenience to people's life. Because an intelligent device is integrated with a central processing unit (CPU), an operating system, various communications interfaces, and the like, an intelligent device having a sound or video playback capability not only can acquire playback content from Internet, but also can run an application program or communicate with another intelligent device.
Meanwhile, requirements of a user for playback of an intelligent device should be further satisfied in some application scenarios. For example, when a user who is watching an intelligent television or listening to an intelligent acoustic device in a living room leaves temporarily and enters another room, the user may expect that multimedia playback that the user watches/listens to at this period of time is not affected.